Legs And Lockers
by Animemutt26
Summary: It was an accident it wasn't her fault, so why then dose she feel so bad. Now she want's more than anything for him to forgive her, but will he?


(A/N) had this story in my head for sometime hope you all like it. More chapters will up in time. And as always I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy and all rights blah blah blah you get it. Enjoy

Legs and lockers

Chapter 1

It was clear Monday morning in the small town of Peach creek and the teen known as Eddward, Double-D to his friends, was outside of school waiting on his two comrades to arrive. He was sitting on the large stone steps leading to the front doors of the school enjoying the cool breeze and falling leaves that autumn had to offer. He often enjoyed fall, not just because it meant the beginning of the school year but because he felt that the autumn weather seemed more peaceful. He was dressed in a simple blue button-up shirt with a light brown tweed jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of his favorite orange socks. Double-D always felt the need to dress appropriately for school, regardless of the weather. His black ski hat adorned his head as it did in the past.

He loved that hat; no matter what he wore his black ski hat would never change. Of course there was another reason he wore that hat, it covered a rather large scar. It went from his hair line over his right eye and stop just behind his ear. It was a rather painful subject for Edd, thankfully no one but his two friends knew about it; and they promised never to tell a soul, something Double-D was very grateful for.

"Where are those two, first period will be starting soon", he thought as he pulled out his pocket-watch to confirm that indeed class would begin in less than eight minutes. It was not unlike them to be late for school, but Edd just wished that for once their tardiness didn't have to affect his own attendance. Putting away his time piece he decided to wait five more minutes. At that precise moment Edd thought he had heard something, he looked up to see his two friends Ed and Eddy riding on what looked to be a crudely made tandem bike. "In coming" Eddy shouted but Edd's attention was still on the tarnished bike. It looked as though someone had welded two rusted bike frames together and used a lot of duct-tape in a futile effort to keep it from falling apart.

"Watch out Double-D", Eddy shouted louder this time snapping Edd back to reality. It was clear that the bike was showing no sign of slowing and to make matters worse it was heading right in the direction of where Double-D was standing. Without hesitation Edd dove to the side of the steps. Luckily Eddy had enough forethought to put his foot down on the front tire causing the bike to stop just a few inches from the school steps. Unfortunately Edd had already landed in a dense pile of leaves that the grounds keeper had raked but forgot to clean up. "Morning Sock-head" Eddy greeted with his usual cocky smile. Being fairly short in stature he felt the need to compensate with bravado, and it showed as he was a clear thirteen inches shorter than everyone else. He was dressed in a yellow short sleeved shirt with a large black line zig-zaging across the center. A pair of light brown pants that looked baggy on him despite the appearance of the dark brown belt, and a pair of red and black sneakers. A look not unlike that of a laid back Charlie Brown.

"Eddy where have you been first period will be starting soon; and where on earth did you get that contraption". Edd grumbled as he brushed off the dry leaves and debris from his clothes. "Morning Double-D", Ed, Double-D's other companion, had appeared seemingly from nowhere and wrapped him in a firm embrace nearly crushing the life from him with his elephantine strength. Ed was a rather large teen standing six inches taller than everyone. He was dressed in his usual red and white striped shirt, baggy grey cargo paints and his dirty army jacket. Neither Edd nor Eddy really knew where he got that jacket; either from his Dad or his grandfather. All they knew was that it clearly needed to be washed. "Ed as much as I do enjoy your enthusiastic greeting I would prefer if you put me down before first period begins".

"Relax Mr. Perfection we got plenty of time", Eddy chimed in a laid back manner. "I beg to differ Eddy, class begins in seven minutes and I for one would like to be on time for once". Edd argued, after being let go by Ed he once again brushed his shirt this time to get the wrinkles out.

The boys made their way through the large front doors of Peach creek junior high. They left their "bike" unchained outside because according to Double-D, no one in their right mind would steel it. Throw it away maybe but not steel it. The school was as it always is in the morning busy and alive with the chatter of many teens. The hallways echoed with the sounds of slamming locker doors and shoes skidding on the hard wood floors. A discordant chorus of chatter filled the halls as the Ed's made their way inside. The boys made to it their homeroom with three minutes to spare and took their respective seats.

Class went as well as you'd expect, most of the students were not interested in what the teacher had to say, either faking interest or just blankly staring off into space. Save for a few students who took this time to ketch up on some sleep. Edd on the other hand actually carded enough about his education to not just pay attention in class but take notes.

When class ended most of the students shuffled out of the classroom quickly save for three who took their time leaving; mostly because their next class was just down the hall. "Jeez what's her problem" Eddy shouted as he stormed out the classroom. "Why'd she give me detention?" "Well Eddy perhaps it had something to do with you sleeping in class" Edd stated. "Hey I wasn't the only one snoozing in there you know". "Well that maybe true, but you were the only one snoring" Edd retorted. "You snooze you lose Eddy" Ed replied with his usual walleyed expression as he followed his friends from behind. "Put a sock in it mono-bow" Eddy barked, putting his hands in his pockets as he shuffle down the hall.

After Eddy's temperament has a chance to cool down a bit, the boys made their way down the hall to their lockers. When they arrived they passed some of the other kids from the cul-de-sac where they lived. Keven a boy who the Ed's had known for being unpleasant to them in the past, but after an encounter with Eddy's older brother he began treating them with more respect. He was standing in front of the lockers talking to Nazz, a girl with short blond hair and sunny dispassion. Double-D couldn't quite hear what they talking about but it was clear that it was not going in Kevin's favor.

It was at this point Double-D had become aware that something felt off. He quickly turned to find that Ed was no longer behind them. This concerned Double-D, Ed rarely wondering off but when he did he wasn't hard to find. "Eddy it appears that Ed has disappeared" Edd stated with a note of concern in his voice, Eddy glanced over his shoulder showing little concern in his features. "Meh he'll turn up soon, he probably saw Rolf bring one of his chickens to school again". This made Eddy chuckle, Rolf, local son of a shepherd as he put it had gotten in trouble on a number of occasions for bringing his live-stock to school with him.

"I hope not, the principal said he would suspend Rolf if he caught him bringing another one of his animals to school again". Edd said in a tone of concern. Eddy started to laugh recalling the time Rolf brought Victor, his pet goat to school with him. Rolf had tied him up next to the bike rack but somehow Victor had gotten loose and proceeded to chase some of the students around the school.

Double-D couldn't help but laugh as well, finding it a little bit funny himself. After reaching their lockers, Edd and Eddy were about to trade out their books when they saw a frantic looking Ed running down the hall at top speed. Ed showed no sign of slowing as he crashed head first into the row of lockers. The lockers tilted forward at the sudden impact causing many of the contents to spill on the floor. "My word, Ed are you alright?" Double-D said attempting to help his friend to his feet. But before he could Ed had jumped up grabbing his two friends screaming at the top of his lungs "DANGER DOUBLE-D DANGER!" This sudden outburst had confused Eddy and Double-D. "Ed what on earth is the matter?" Double-D replied, but before he could get an answer Eddy had grabbed Double-D by the wrist. "TIME TO GO BOY'S", he shouted now running down the hall dragging Double-D by his arm. The boys had barely made it to the end of the hall before a figure jumped out in front of them. "Where you going boys". Double-D recognized that voice but was quickly pulled in the opposite direction before he could confirm it. Ed, Edd, and Eddy only made it half way down the hall before being tackled to the ground. The boys fell forward pretty hard; Double-D had made contact with the lockers Ed slammed into before causing even more of the books and papers to fall on the floor. When Double-D regained his composure he saw none other than Marie Kanker standing over him. "Hi yah cutie" she said in a seductive tone.

Double-D's eyes went wide, the Kanker sisters had been a long time tormentor of the Ed's. They would often chase them around the cul-de-sac leading them into various traps and pit-falls witch would end with the boys being covered in lipstick, and today it seemed was no different.

"Oh h-hello Marie" Double-D said nervously trying to pull himself to his feet. "Need some help oven-mitt" she said in that same seductive tone she would use when she addressed him. "Um n-no thank you I-I am quite fine th-thanks", Double-D stuttered, as he propped himself against the lockers they tilted back a bit at his sudden weight. He quickly removed his hand and stepped to the side out of fear that it might fall but was stopped when Marie slammed her hand against the lockers doors. The sudden impacted made the lockers rattle slightly and nearly made Double-D jump out of his skin. "Why so nervous sweetie I don't bite… much" Marie said leaning in a little too close for Double-D's comfort. "Umm Marie as much as I would love to ch-chat, I do not think that this would be the most ideal spot, you see-". "GANG WAY!" Double-D could not finish as he was cut off by a loud cry.

Eddy it seemed had squirmed his way out of the elder sister Lee Kanker's grasp and was now running down the hall. Not looking where he was going he slammed into Edd and Marie knocking them to the floor. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE TOAD!" Marie shouted, getting to her feet she turned toward Eddy's direction. Double-D had gotten to his feet and was about to make a run for one of the nearby classrooms when it happened.

May was only twenty feet away when she heard a sound like a low roar that caused her to stop chasing Ed. she turned her head looking over toward Marie. The lockers she and Double-D had slammed into were falling forward. "MARIE LOOK OUT!" May cried Marie had no time to react as the row of lockers came down with a loud metallic slam.

Everyone had stopped when they heard the lockers hit the floor. "MARIE!" May shouted as she ran over toward her sister. "What happened" Lee barked rushing over to see what had happened. "The lockers almost hit Marie" May had crouched down to try and help her sister to her feet. "You ok sis" Lee asked with a clear note of concern in her voice, Marie used her hands to prop herself up. She wasn't hurt just a little dazed, "I'm fine" she said shaking her head slightly. When Marie looked back to see what had happened, her eyes widen in panic when she saw a figure being pinned by the lockers. "OH MY GOD DOUBLE-D!" Marie shouted; without thinking Double-D had rushed forward and pushed Marie out of the way. Now lying motionless on the floor his lower half obscured by the Lockers. Scrabbling to her feet Marie tried to lift the heavy metal off of him.

Soon the hallway was filled with kids gawking at the sight before them. It was at this point that the principal and two other teachers had shown up. "What in the hell's going on here" the principle shouted, when they saw Double-D they had gotten their answer. Rushing over they tried to lift the lockers up to pull Edd out but it proved to be too heavy for even them. "You're not strong enough, ED!" Eddy shouted, as if on cue Ed appeared grabbing the row of lockers lifting them with one hand. While the teachers stood in awe of Ed's elephantine strength Marie grabbed Double-D and pulled him to safety.

(A/N) Well what do you think? Please R&R and let me know. More chapters soon


End file.
